Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 3
Tyrone's tears quickly turn to anger and fueled rage, with tears still running down his face. He grabs his deceased mother's hands and squeezes it while mumbling to himself "I'll find the fuckers who did this to you, I swear on my life, I will." declaring nothing but vengeance on the person who did it. "Ty-Tyrone, the cops are coming, come on let's go, I'll take you home." Eddie says. "Whatever." Tyrone replies saddened. Eddie reaches out his hand towards Tyrone, and when he does this Tyrone lets go of his mother's hand and grabs Eddie's to be pulled up, seeing his mother one final time before her funeral. A couple of minutes later Tyrone is in the passenger seat of Eddie's car with Eddie driving. The only thing being heard is the engine of the car running as a loud sound of thunder claps. "Hey man, um, I'm sorry about your loss, your mother was a good person, it's sad how just like that she's gone." Eddie says with a sad expression on his face. Tyrone wipes the tears that are still on his face off. "Thanks man, I appreciate it." Tyrone replies "It's like I basically lost my mom too." "What do you mean?" Tyrone asks curiously. "Well, you and Jamal are basically my brothers, I've known you two for years, you're probably the closest people outside of my family, I-I love you guys, no homo, but I really do." Eddie says. "Never seen you get into your feelings like that Eddie, but I love you too, Jamal most likely does too, no matter how much of a fool he is." Tyrone replies with a slight smile on his face. One drop of rain taps the window then all of a sudden a small storm hits. "This rain doesn't make my day better." Tyrone says sadly remembering the events that occurred earlier. "Hey, Tyrone can I ask you something?" "What is it?" "Do you think that asshole you and Jamal were talking about earlier was responsible for you know?" "I don't even know, honestly, that fucker probably is, and when I see him again, Imma pop his ass." Tyrone says with a glare towards Eddie. "What if he didn't do it, though?" "Imma still pop his ass, that little fucker claims to be all big and bad just because he's a punk ass gangster disciple, but no, he's not at all, he's just another pussy boy, gangbanging wannabe, and for fucking with my homeboy, Imma kill him next time I see him." Tyrone says with no regret and the look of vengeance in his eyes. "Shit, man." Eddie says shocked by Tyrone's words. After about a 20 minute drive, they make it to Tyrone's house. "Thanks for the lift, Eddie, I also enjoyed our little talk, now I just gotta flex to the door and I'll be good." "No problem, man, also once again sorry about your mom, my condolences to you and your family." Eddie says once more saddened. "Yeah, thanks." Tyrone replies with a sad frown on his face. ---- Three Days Later Tyrone is seen at a convienient store at around nine o'clock, getting some candy to eat, until he gets a call from his grandma, shocked that she's still up around this time. "Hello?" Tyrone answers. "Hey, Tyrone can you stop by tomorrow, we need to set up the funeral arrangements." Tyrone's grandmother says as she's slightly sniffling. "Yeah, of course, bye grandma." "Bye." Tyrone goes up to the counter to purchase the candy bar and gives the cashier a dollar. He walks out of the store and as soon as he begins opening the door to his car a gun is pointed to his head. "Well, well look at the lilttle nigga we got here." A familiar voice is heard. "You don't remember how you and that cheap punk jumped me a couple days ago?" Tyler says. "Imma only say this once, but you best get yo punk ass outta here before you become a murder case." Tyrone says angrily. "Ha, big nigga now, huh?" Tyler mockingly says. "5." Tyrone begins counting. "5?" "4." "Oh I know what this shit is, you think Imma be scared when you get to one? You must be jokin'." "3." "2." "Uh-oh, you're almost at one, I bout shit myse-" Tyler is interrupted by a headbutt to the face, ending up with the sound of the shot ending ringing right into Tyrone's eardrum. Tyler with a nosebleed gets angered and shoots Tyrone right in the shoulder, lower abdomen and finally his chest. Thinking he sealed Tyrone's fate with the final shot he looks at him laying on the ground dying. "Say hi to your mom for me." Tyler says with a smirk on his face. Tyler flees the crime scene leaving Tyrone laying on the floor dying. Tyrone laid on the cold hard street floor with gunshot wounds in his left shoulder, chest, and lower abdomen. He's gurgling blood, slowly dying, has his pupils dilated, cold and fixed, similar to the look of death. He knew these were his final moments, but still tried to live on, hearing ambulance sirens get closer. From his point of view gets lifted up onto what seems to be a gurney. Previous Issue: Issue 2 Next Issue: Issue 4 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Trisha Johnson (Corpse) *Jamal Cozart (No Lines) *Jamero Cozart (No Lines) *Eddie Kato *Tyler Trivia *The start of the series with Tyrone having gunshot wounds reveals the shooter, and how the situation went down. *This is the first issue to not have a preview. Extra *Next issue is a flashback. *Tyrone's fate is revealed in Issue 5. Category:Dark Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues